Halloween Night
by Karma4869
Summary: there are 2 groups of friends that decide to spend their halloween night in an old abandoned house but they dont know that they are spending the night with a cereal killer that has been missing for 7 years...1 by 1 everyone starts disappearing what to do


Katelyn Moreland 4

Molly Kelsh

Halloween Night

There was a group of best friends Sam, Dasha, Mattie, Jack, and Layla. they were all just wandering around on Halloween night

wondering what to do…"hey guys what do you think if we go to this abandoned house just a little bit in the forest not far from here, it will only take a few minutes to get there." Sam suggested. Everyone agreed... they all started walking down the small forest path…all of them were having fun just messing around…when they got to the house Dasha and Mattie just stood there "are we supposed to go into that place" dasha said. "yeah I don't know about this. I feel like something bad is going to happen." Mattie replied hoping she could change everyone's mind…Sam and Jack just looked at each other and smiled "what are you scared, its fine we'll cover you besides nothing is going to happen either." they both said. "if you guys don't wanna stay you can always go home by yourselves." layla said "what in this fog…I can barely see past my face ill be lost before I know it." Mattie said. "yeah."dasha commented. "well then no complaining nothing is going to happen here anyway, kayy." layla said smiling…Mattie and Dasha both looked at each other and said "fine we will go." they all were walking towards the old broken door that was slightly open… jack opened it up and said "come on you guys lets check this out and see whats In there" as they were all starting to walk in the house layla turns around and says "maybe I spoke to soon, something feels off about this house." everyone called her to come in already…after everyone was in the house the door suddenly slammed shut. Sam tried to open it "its no use I guess we will have to just wander the house." "its too dark in here." said dasha. "here I got a lighter and a flashlight we will use these." they turned on the light and checked to see if everyone was there…"wait where is Mattie?" Jack said. "what she was right here…Mattie! Where are you." dasha yelled…then there was a loud scream…and dasha ran after her, and Sam followed. Before you know it there was only 2 left everyone just disappeared.

Meanwhile another group of friends had the same idea as the others. Jasmine, Liz, Matt and Gracie they were all walking

towards the old abandoned house as Sam and the others did…"we're almost there now stop complaining Liz." Matt said. "well it shouldn't be this far we should already be there by now…" Liz said all irritated…"you know we shouldn't even be here there was a no trespassing sign a little while back we should just go home now." Liz complained. "its fine besides Sam and Jack are also supposed to be there along with the others in their group we already planned all of this and they should already be there. Liz stood there silent…they were almost up to the house when they heard screaming coming from the house…Gracie ran up towards the building "whats going on…was this part of your plan with the others or something." Gracie said. "no we were all just going to go there to see whats in there, we weren't going to do anything." matt said. Gracie walked up towards the door and was about to open it until the door suddenly swing open knocking Gracie on the dirt path behind her…layla came running out "you guys got to help everyone has gone missing and we don't know what is going on you have to help us." "hey calm down and tell us everything that has been happening." jasmine said. "yeah start from the beginning." Gracie said. "hey layla was there anyone else with you or were you by yourself?" Liz said. "wait where is Jack I thought he was with me…"layla said…"thanks for running off." jack said as he walked out of the doorway. "jack where were you."layla said "well I was in the next room over then you just screamed and ran off without even listening to me." jack said. "we need to go back and find everyone." "wait can you tell us what happened in there first?" jasmine asked. "ill tell you." layla said. "we were all just walking around then Sam said we should come to this abandoned house and just look around or something…we all said fine not like there was anything else to do then…when we got to the house we were all talking saying we should go back but Sam and jack said it was fine…when we got into the house we were all trapped and the door wouldn't open…when we got a light on Mattie was missing and we couldn't find her or anything she just disappeared…we tried to look for her thinking she was just messing with us…but she doesn't usually do this kind of stuff…then we heard her scream…then dasha ran after where the scream was heard, then Sam followed dasha. Before we know it there was only 2 of us left…they all just disappeared…me and jack were the only ones left…"we should look for them and find out where they went. We started walking towards the kitchen and then we found a huge puddle of blood…we both looked at each other. Jack went down to see how long it has been there…he said it just happened…he stood up and said we need to find dasha Sam and Mattie now they could be hurt and we need to help them fast…I agreed there was only 4 floors left to check out so they had to be somewhere in this house. We were looking for a while but still couldn't find them…I started walking down the hallway while jack was in the bedroom I saw something shining at the end of the hallway…It was a reddish orange flame but it kept changing colors or something like that and it was starting to come near me faster and faster…I started screaming and ran down the hallway without thinking I don't know if jack told me to stop or anything I was just scared and I was trying to get away and I guess I just got outside and that's where I met up with you guys…and that's all that happened up to now" layla said sighing. "anyhow we need to look for everyone before something else happens." jack said…"okay first we should start by splitting into groups so we can cover more ground…we will go into 3 groups me, Jasmine and Liz will go in one group…Jack, Gracie and Layla you guys can be in the other group…we should stay on the same floor as each other just in case…lets get going." matt ordered. Everyone agreed…as they all started walking back into the house it seems like the fog outside was getting thicker than before. They all got into the house and first started checking the first floor…it seemed somewhat normal at least for an abandoned house…they checked the 2 floor still found nothing…the 3 floor seemed like it just suddenly got freezing cold…"something is going to happen up here…because the house doesn't just go freezing cold randomly." Liz said. "they are probably somewhere up here." jasmine said. Matt started to walk ahead as he checked the rooms he came to the bathroom and turned on the water "for an abandoned house they still have water running…that's weird…wait its starting to turn colors its like a dark brown black…whats up with this house." matt said as he backed away from the sink. "Im going to go look in this bed room over here you guys go in that other room over there." matt ordered. Right after he went into the bedroom the door slammed shut and he started screaming. "whats happening Matt! Where are you?" yelled Liz. "the door wont open!" said jack. Then under the door blood started coming out. Jasmine started to scream "we have to go get help and fast there is no time left before we know it we're next!" jasmime yelled as she went down the stairs. "stop!" everyone yelled. "this isn't good." Gracie said as she started to walk towards the window in the other bedroom. She saw jasmine running towards the endless forest…"where does she think she is going?" Liz said. "I have no idea but something is going to happen to her too." Gracie replied. "we have to do something about this house and fast." Liz replied. Jack walked into the room "I cant get the door open, and I don't want to open it." "because you don't want to see whats in there." Gracie said. "yeah." he replied. "we all need to stay together. Wait where is Layla I haven't seen her for a while." jack said. Layla came in through the door "what happened I heard a scream and came back down here." "where were you?" jack said. "I was on the 4th floor and there is nothing up there, its also pretty hot up there…or at least its really cold down here." layla replied. Fog started to fill the room. "whats going on here!" layla said. Everyone started to get closer to each other. There was a scream in the distance "Jasmine!" Gracie yelled. "we have to do something." jack said. "like what! What are we supposed to do?" Liz snapped back at him. "I don't know." we just need to get off this floor for now and just get out of here." jack replied. "no we need to find the others dead or alive, we cant give up we already got this far so we might as well keep going." Gracie said. "yeah I agree." layla said. There a noise of something breaking down the hallway. "come on we will never know if we just stand here…hurry." Liz said. They got to the end of the hallway and found Mattie laying on the floor covered in blood…"Mattie are you ok." she started to get up "where am I whats going on?" Mattie said all confused. "its okay now tell me whats going on." Jack said. "there is someone else here, I think I know him…I think he is a serial killer or something…he is crazy he stabbed me dragged me up here and locked me in this room…but what I don't get is why he didn't kill me." Mattie said. "do you happen to know where the others are…anything like that?" maybe I can try and look around…but he is probably still here watching us and can attack at any moment. Who all is missing?" Mattie explained. "so far Sam, Dasha, Jasmine and Matt are all missing." layla said. "hmm we should all stay in 1 group and I could probably find them, hurry we don't have much time." Mattie said as she tried to get up. They started to walk down the hallway she tried to open the locked door but it wouldn't open…she finds a metal pole and bashes the door open. There was Matt unconscious on the floor with his left arm bleeding. "wake him up." Mattie said. They all tried to get him up. She started to walk over to the old wardrobe…"I should be right when I say she is in here…"Mattie said as she opened up the wardrobe. There was dasha. "the reason he went after matt is cause dasha was in here." Mattie said. Dasha started to wake up…"where am I." "its okay we need to find the others and get out of here…so get up and lets go." Mattie explained. Dasha gets up dizzily. "Mattie do you know where Sam is then." jack said. "I don't know yet but he is most likely on the 4th floor." Mattie replied. "lets go we need to hurry and jasmine is still missing." Liz said. "oh and the killer is most likely on the floor below us so we need to be quiet…maybe set a trap and get him somehow." Mattie suggested. "yeah." Gracie said. They all started to walk up the stairs on the 4th floor…there in the corner of the room was Sam. Jack and dasha both ran over to him to check on him. "his head is bleeding!" dasha said. Layla walked over to check it out…Sam started to wake up…then he said "he is going to come back and kill us all…that's what he told me…he said he will never be caught…" "Sam we need to get out of here." layla said. Mattie started to go down the stairs, Gracie and Liz were the only ones to notice…but Mattie just told them to stay quiet and that she was going to check everything out. A little while later she came back and said "the other 2 floors are good lets go…he probably left the house for now…so now is our chance…lets go." Mattie said. Everyone started to go down the stairs slowly before they knew it they were on the 1st floor. "what now do we run for it or what?" Sam said. "No not yet there is one other thing I need to take care of…when I give you the sign sneak out the front door without being caught okay." Mattie ordered. She slowly started to walk towards the kitchen…then she yelled "so you actually are still here huh?" the dark shadowy figure turned around and just stared. "I know who you are and everything and what your planning to do next….your going to blow up this house to get rid of everything that happened here today…you're the missing cereal killer from 7 years ago…and I guess you were staying here the whole time, then when we came you thought we were going to find out your whole secret so that's why you tried to kill us, just to keep you hidden." "yes, I am the missing cereal killer from 7 years ago and I was able to avoid the police for this many years…and I'm not going to lose to some kids." the shadowy figure said as he turned back around. Mattie gave the sign to leave. "your not going to get away, even if you decide to kill yourself none of this is ever going to end…all of this will go beyond your grave. Think about it." Mattie said. Everyone was out of the house and got to the edge of the forest as she told them. "whats going to happen to her?" dasha said. "I don't know." jack replied. "well what are you going to do." Mattie said. "get out…why you still can, ill give you a second chance…" he said. "what?" she said. "hurry before I change my mind…when I count to 10 I will press the detonator and blow this place sky high. It starts now." he said as he held the remote up" what…wait!" Mattie said. "1, 2, 3, 4," he said. Mattie started to run towards the door. "5, 6, 7" she was now at the steps of the front porch "8, 9." not enough distance to get away she yells at everyone to get back "10." the trigger was pressed and the house immediately busted into flames a giant explosion. It sent Mattie, Sam, Dasha, Layla, Jack, Gracie and Matt all flying. After the explosion everyone just stood there and said "just one more thing…jasmine disappeared in this forest." Liz said. "you guys, your all okay." jasmine said as she ran up to them…"I was knocked out could…and I couldn't do anything but I guess the explosion woke me up." everyone was all together now after the experience they all had they all feel a little closer to each other now…"im tired you guys I wanna go home now." Gracie said. "yeah." said everyone else…they all started walking back towards their homes…"well that was fun." Liz said. "right being almost killed is completely fun." layla said laughing…"we all should meet up more often." jack said. "Yeah we should." Mattie said. Everyone started walking back towards their own house one by one splitting off until there was no one left. On Halloween night.


End file.
